Dancing With Danger!
by RealTyreseRidge
Summary: Roman Always Wanted To Fuck Someone But Will He?


Roman : *****Grabs Seth & Turns Him Around* Look

Seth: At What

Roman: John Cena

Seth: What About Him

Roman: Look At His Phone

Seth : *Gets A Little Closer To John* Hey John

John: Oh Hey Seth Whats Up

Seth: Nothing Just Saw You Here Alone Thought You Wanted Someone To Talk To

John: *Laughs* No I Just Waiting On Nikki To Change

Seth: Your Really Dating Her

John: *Looks Past Seth* Hey Roman I See Your Cousins

Roman: Oh Yea Which One Theres Soo Many

John: *Laughs* Jey,Jimmy,Tamina & Rock

Roman:Thats Great Where Were They Going

John: Out To Dinner

Roman: Yea And They Leave Me Out Great Well Bye John

John: Bye Roman, Oh And Seth Great Talking To You *Winks*

**12:30 Am**

Seth: Hey Roman I Think I Better Go Back To The Hotel My Baby Is Waiting

Roman: How Is Randy Doing

Seth: GREAT The SEX Is The BEST I EVER HAD

Roman: Well Great Get Me Horny And Go Home Guess Im Going To Be Alone

Seth: Trust Me You Wont Be Take Off Your Shirt Or Something

Roman: At A Bar

Seth: Well Take Your Hair Outta That Ponytail

Roman: *Takes Hair Down*

**As Roman Walks To His Car He Noticies Dolph Ziggler Had Locked His Keys In His Car**

Roman: Dolph Need Help

Dolph: No Forget It I'll Walk

Roman: Dolph Dont Be Silly I'll Give You A Ride Wherever You Want

Dolph: Well Thanks

Roman: *Gets In Car And Pulls Off*

**As Roman Pulls Off He See Dolph's Hand Reach Down To His Crotch And See He's Bulging In His Red Shorts**

Roman: So Um Dolph Hows Your Realationship Life Going

Dolph: Um Could Be Better You Know

Roman: Yea I Get It So Are You Into Girls?Guys?

Dolph: Haha Roman I Get What You Trying To Do

Roman: *Pulls Up To A Alley* Lets Talk What Is It Im Trying To Do

Dolph: Nothing Nevermind

Roman: *Strokes His Cock Through His Pants* No I Wanna Know

Dolph: *Looks at What Roman Is Doing & Starts To Get Hard* What Are You Doing

Roman: Nothing That You Dont Like

Dolph: And Who Says I Like That

Roman: That Giant Boner That You Got

Dolph: *Starts Rubbing His Cock Through Pants*

Roman: How About We Just Get This Sexual Frustation Out The Way

Dolph: By Doing What

Roman: *Winks* Guess

**Just As Roman Went In To Kiss Dolph There Were A Loud Sound That Scared Roman**

Roman: *Sits Up**Talks To Himself* What That Was A Dream Fuck My Life

Jey Uso: Yo Cuz Get Up Your Gonna Miss Your Flight

Roman: Wait What? Where Am I?

Jey: Your At My House Remember You Were Soo Tired After Me, You, Jimmy, Tamina & Rock Went Out Last Night You Asked If You Can Stay Here

Roman: So I Did Go Out With Yall

Jey: You Ok?

Roman: Yea I Think I Drunk Too Much

Jey: Drunk? You Only Had Water

Roman: Oh Ok Well Where Am I Going?

Jey: We Are Going To Los Angeles For Raw Live Event

Roman: Oh Yeah Ok I Remember

Jey: You Ok? Did I Slam You Too Hard?

Roman: *Laughs* Never Weaky

Jey: Ok Tonight Im Beating Your Sorry Ass

Roman: I Bet

**Roman Gets To Raw And Is Soo Sleepy He Goes In The Locker Room To Sleep For A Little**

Roman: *Opens Eyes To See Dolph In A Towel Getting Outta The Shower* Woah

Dolph: Woah What

Roman: You Are Very

Dolph: Very?

Roman: Nevermind

Dolph: No Say It Im Very What? Ugly? Sexy? Hot? Hung? Small?

Roman: *Looks Dolph Up And Down* Sexy As Fuck

Dolph: *Laughs* Now Im Getting Changed So Dont Be Watching Me

Roman: *Smiles* No Promises

**Just As Roman Fully Woke Up His Eye Catches Dolph Bare Big Juicy Ass **

Dolph: Turned On Huh

Roman: What?

Dolph: Like What You See?

Roman: Yes Very Much

Dolph: Lock The Door Then Come Here

Roman: *Locks Door* *Walks Over To Dolph* Yes?

Dolph: So What Do You Want To Do To Me

**Before Roman Can Answer Dolph Is On His Knees Pulling Down Roman's Pants And Starts Sucking Him Off Like A Pro**

Roman: *Grabs Dolph's Hair* *Moans*

**Roman Feels Dolphs Warm Wet Mouth Around His Cock He Been Waiting For This Moment Forever within 1 Min Of Having His Cocked Sucked By The Sexiest Man In WWE He Cums 4 Mouthfuls Of Cum Right Into The Sexy Blondes Mouth But Dolph Swallows Every Bit And Keeps On Sucking**

Roman: Your A Pro At This

Dolph: Yea Your Cock Is Huge

Roman: Dolph Stop My Turn

**As Dolph Gets Off His Knees Already Naked Roman Shoves Dolph's Massive 9inch Cock Right Into His Mouth Deepthroat And All. Dolph Moans Soo Loud The Whole WWE Arena Hears Cums Real Fast Squirting Out Cum All Over Roman's Bends Down And Licks His Own Cum Off Of Roman**

Dolph: Thats How A True Champ Does It

Roman: DAMN!

Dolph: What?

Roman: We Missed Our Match

Dolph: Fuck! Well How About We Start Our Own Match

Roman: *Takes Off His Shirt, Whips His Cock Out Again Bends Dolph Over And Fucks Dolph So Fast And Hard*

Dolph: Fuck! Yes! Roman! Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder!

**Hearing Dolph Moan So Loud Roman Cums In His Ass Soo Much That Cums Started Spilling Outta Dolph Like A Waterfall As Roman Pulls His Cock Out There Was A Bang On The Door**

Brad Maddox: Wow Fucking On The Job Huh? Without Me?


End file.
